


Tease

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Interspecies, Multi, Multiple Partners, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Purple NightStarBoromir finds himself attacked by Merry and Pippin. And he doesn't mind it a single bit
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 6
Collections: Least Expected





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Still belongs to Tolkien. Always has, always will.  
> Feedback: Would love it.  
> Story Notes: I just *had* to write this one. I couldn't rest before I did.

Boromir laughed whole-heartedly. It was an unusual sound for him to make, and Merry and Pippin had to stop and look at him for a moment, just to see if he was okay.

He smiled down at them, a smile that made them smile as well. "I'm perfectly okay, little Hobbits," he said. "Perhaps more okay than I've ever been in my life. I didn't know that Halflings could be so much fun. Yes, that was a compliment." He brushed quickly through both Hobbit's hair.

They smiled happily back at him. Pippin had grown to be very fond of good ol' Boromir. He and Merry had discussed it several times, but always when they had been alone.

"I wouldn't mind having him in on a threesome," Merry had said some days ago. Pippin had looked surprised at him, but then he had agreed. They had talked about that too, to get someone in on a threesome, just to try it.

Now they were just grinning at the Man, both remembering their earlier conversations. Maybe this could be the time to....

They didn't reach longer in their thoughts, for Boromir wanted to continue their fighting lesson. He had taken upon him to train at least Merry and Pippin in combat. He had already remarked that they had improved remarkably.

"It's only because we have the best teacher in the world," Pippin said seriously, before he had to defend himself from the blows of the much more experienced warrior.

They fought for a while, always Merry and Pip teaming up against Boromir. Several times he pretended to lose, but just when they were about to cheer for the victory, he would get up and come after them again.

It was their game; their tease, and they could do it for hours without getting exhausted.

Suddenly one of Boromir's blows went in a wrong direction, and he hit Pippin's leg hard. The Hobbit screamed in pain, and Boromir rushed forward to see if he had gotten hurt.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked nervously, afraid of what he might have done. He liked the company of the Halflings very much, and especially Merry and Pippin. They were different, and yet the same. Boromir couldn't explain it, and he didn't feel the need to.

Both Hobbits looked at him mischievously, and suddenly they bolted right for him. This caught Boromir by surprise, and soon he found himself laying on the ground, with Hobbit parts everywhere.

They started to tickle him, and before he knew it, Boromir was laughing so hard that tears rolled down his cheek. Merry and Pippin laughed to, but Pippin grew a little more quiet after a while.

"What's the matter, Pip?" Boromir asked, still afraid that he might have hurt him. But Pippin dind't answer. Instead he bent down and kissed Boromir on the lips; fast and gentle but still craving.

Craving him; Boromir.

He wasn't sure how to react to this incident, but he didn't have the time to say or think or do anything before Pippin was over him again, kissing him hard.

Boromir let all thoughts or worries fly out of his mind, and dragged Pippin closer to him. They kissed and kissed and kissed again, fingers and hands exploring hair and body and skin.

They had almost forgot everything about the world around them when a silent voice asked; "Can I join the fun?"

It was Merry, who had been laying stretched out at Boromir's side while the two others had been kissing. However, no he felt like he was entitled to have a taste of Boromir. He smiled to himself; "I make him sound like a good ale," he thought.

Pippn moved without a word, and nuzzled against Boromir's neck, kissing and biting his left ear carefully. Somehow this aroused Boromir more than anything, and even though he wanted to be the one in charge, he decided quietly to himself that he would let the Hobbits do what they wanted, and see how far they went.

"If they are such teasers with sex as they are with everything else, I have a problem," he thought, before he found himself kissing Merry with all his passion.

The two Hobbits' way of kissing was very different, and Boromir wasn't sure which one he liked the most. Pippin's mouth had been soft and gentle, even when the kiss became deeper and more passionate, he never lost that soft touch.

Merry was just plain wild, like he wanted to take in as much as Boromir as possible. Pippin had kissed him for several minutes before he dared to meet the Man's tongue, but Merry went there at once.

Boromir moaned slightly. Merry was one hell of a kisser, he had to give the little one that. And with Pippin close on the other side, kissing every part of skin he could access, Boromir felt helpless. He was left at the mercy of two Hobbits.

And he didn't mind it one bit.

Suddenly he met Pip's lips again, and Merry was kissing his way down the body of Boromir, his clever little fingers undressing him faster than he thought anyone could. "Oh my," he thought. "What in the name of Gondor are they planning?"

He gasped as he felt Merry's tongue licking one of his nipples, and trembled when he realized that the Hobbit was working his way down to his pants, where a large bulge was waiting for Merry.

Pippin mumbled to Boromir; "Merry is always fast like this; impatient and wild, but never uncaring." As if he had heared what Pip had said, Merry lifted his head and smiled at Boromir.

"Is this okay with you?" he asked softly, obviously not wanting to go any further than what Boromir wanted. His fingers had stopped at Boromir's belt, as if he was waiting for approval.

"Yes," Boromir managed to say. "Just... Just don't stop, okay?" Merry only smiled and returned his focus to the belt and trousers and what was waiting for him underneath.

Boromir tried to pay some attention to Pip as well, even though the other Hobbit didn't seem to be in a hurry; he kissed and licked Bormir's face and upper chest. Explored his mouth more thoroughly than anyone had ever done.

He sensed that Pippin didn't get to do this slow love-making very often, so he did the same to the Hobbit as the Hobbit did to him; kissing him everywhere he possibly could.

Merry had gotten rid of Bormir's trousers now, and the Man was completely naked, while the other two were still dressed. "Isn't it time that you two get some clothes off too?" he asked gently, not wanting to say that he longed for the feeling of their skin to his.

The grin they both rewarded him with couldn't be more happy, and they moved around a little; as if to undress each other, but then thought the better of it. "Undress us, will you?" Merry requested, eyes dark with passion.

Bormir simply nodded, and got to his knees. Before taking off any of their clothes, he kissed them both, as if saying "I love you" in his very own way. Then he undressed them both, almost at the same time.

He began with Merry's cloak, then Pip's boots. And like that he continued, until the Hobbits were as naked and aroused as himself.

For Boromir had some tricks of his own, and had kissed, bit and licked almost every part of both Hobbit's body. He gathered them both into his arms, before they laid down on the ground again.

They stayed like that for a while. Boromir in the middle, with Pip on his left side and Merry on his right. They kissed some more, cuddled and nuzzled and whispered both sweet and dirty words to each other.

Boromir knew that they were still teasing him, in their own way. But it wasn't until he saw the two of them kiss, that he understood what he had had a sneaking suspicion of before. Merry and Pippin was in love with each other, and very much so. And they wanted him, of all people - or Elves, or Dwarves - in on the game.

He thought he would go insane with desire before Merry moved down his body again, and Boromir trembled with anticipation. As before, Pip stayed where he was, but even he had gotten more intense in his caresses now.

Both Merry and Pippin was surprisingly well eqiupped, taking in consideration their sizes in everything else. And now, with them both being very aroused, they seemed even bigger.

"What the hell am I doing?" Boromir suddenly asked himself, but in that same second he felt Merry's tongue touching the tip of his erection, and he lost all capacity to think.

Merry was as clever with his mouth as with his fingers. Still he had quite a bit od wildness in him, but Boromir was starting to get used to his pace. He moaned as Merry's fingers wrapped around his stiff manhood, moving slowly up and down, while he was sucking on the head.

Boromir wanted to give something as well, instead of just receiving. Through the fog that had gathered in front of his eyes after Merry had started doing such wonderful things to Boromir's body, he saw Pip's hardness. He more felt it, when truth be told, because it pressed against his side.

He moved his hands from around Pippin's waist to his erection, and tried to imitate Merry's hand movements with his own.

Obviously it worked, for Pippin moaned a silent "Boromir", and his hips started rocking a little. Boromir smiled, because he felt the same way himself. He had been unable to hold his own hips still for a while now.

Unconsciously, both Boromir and Merry moved their hands - and in Merry's case, mouth - faster and harder, with more friction. Pippin kissed him with eyes wide open, and Boromir knew that the same naked passion was showing in his eyes.

Unable to hold back anymore, Boromir cried out, and came hard in Merry's mouth. Withing seconds later, Pippin cried out as well, and came in long spurts on Boromir's hand and side.

Merry moved back up to Boromir's face, and they kissed for a long time. Merry seemed to have more time now, for the kiss was softer, smoother. They all kissed. Eventually, Boromir had given up trying to keep track of who was kissing who.

With a start he realized that he and Pip had forgotten about Merry, whose erection had been no less hard than the two others. "But, my dearest Meriadoc," he said with a little laugh. "You haven't gotten any satisfaction yet."

Merry smiled back, it didn't seem that the thought bothered him much. But both Pippin and Boromir thought differently. Pippin asked Merry to stand up, which he did, and the other Hobbit and the Man stood on their knees in front of him.

They did their very best to play with him, tease him before they finally took it seriously. This had resultes in many impatient moans from Merry, who had only gotten more aroused by the game his two lovers were playing.

Boromir and Pippin took turns in sucking, licking and caressing Merry's hardness, and at times their lips would meet, and they would kiss briefly.

Merry couldn't resist this treatment for a longer period of time, and it didn't take many minutes before he came, as the last one of the three, into Pippin's mouth.

They sank back onto the ground, exhausted but happy. Almost naturally, they had resumed their postion with Boromir in the middle and Pip and Merry on each side of him. All three felt safe, secure and happy.

"So, my dear Hobbits," Boromir finally said. "What made you decide to take me into this moment?" Pippin and Merry looked at him, smiled and kissed him.

"The answer to that is easy, beloved Boromir," Pippin said, amused. "We wanted to play a game called Tease...."

**END**


End file.
